Girlfriend
by dyoruru
Summary: Ini hari minggu- / 'Sana pergi sana. Tidak bosan di rumah ya' / 'Siapa yang takut diculik sih' / 'Jongin itu pergi dengan pacarnya' / 'Jadi kau tidak laku ya' / Another story with Junmyeon x Yixing ft Jongdae & Jongin. Judul sama isi cerita bisa aja ga nyambung, wa bingung sih, maafkan ya bruuh.


Ini hari minggu. Semua orang bebas dari rutinitas mereka, begitu juga keluarga Kim. Kepala keluarga sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga, si ibu sedang berkutat di dapur bersama penggorengan dkk, dan si sulung sedang menyanyi dengan sangat keras di kamar nya.

"Jongdae pelankan suaramu!" teriak Yixing dari dapur.

Dimana Jongin?

Suara berisik langkah kaki yang tergesa gesa mau tak mau membuat Junmyeon menoleh. Ada Jongin di tangga sana, dengan kaus merah, celana pendek dan sepatu olah raga.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Keluar sebentar boleh ya, ayah?"

"Hm, ya sudah pergi sana. Jam 9 sudah harus sudah di rumah."

"Oke!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke garasi, uh bahkan setelah sampai di jalan raya pun Jongin tetap tersenyum. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa sesenang itu?

.

.

"Jongin tadi bilang mau kemana?" tanya Yixing yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongdae di depan tv.

"Tidak tau. Dia cuma bilang mau keluar."

"Ibu jangan mengambil makananku, kalau mau ambil sendiri." ucap Jongdae sambil merengut, membuat Yixing gemas dan meraup semua makanan di tangan Jongdae.

"Aaah ibuuu!"

"Ini hari minggu. Sana pergi sana. Tidak bosan di rumah? Tidak mau jalan jalan?"

"Tidak mau. Lagipula tidak ada teman."

"Kalau sendiri memangnya kenapa? Takut? Tidak ada yang ingin menculikmu kok. Jongin saja tadi pergi sendiri." ucap Junmyeon.

"Memangnya siapa yang takut diculik sih?" Jongdae jadi tambah kesal. Memangnya dia anak kelas berapa masih diolok olok takut diculik?

"-Jongin tadi tidak pergi sendiri, dia dengan pacarnya."

"Dia cuma pakai kaus, celana pendek, dan sepatu olahraga. Mana mungkin pakaian seperti itu dipakai ngedate?"

"Kan ngedate nya sambil olahraga."

"Lalu kau? Tidak pergi dengan pacar?"

"Tidak punya."

"Tidak laku ya?" goda Yixing sambil mencolek dagu anaknya.

Ya ampun ibunya ini kenapa suka membully sih? Jongdae sebal lalu beranjak naik ke lantai 2, pasti ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Yixing yang tertawa tidak peduli. Tapi tak lama, Jongdae berdiri di depan ayah ibunya dengan satu kotak berukuran sedang yang penuh dengan surat.

"Nah surat dari para gadis yang ditinggalkan di lokerku selama 1 bulan. Apa aku pantas disebut tidak laku?" ucap Jongdae dengan senyum angkuh khas kemenangan. Ha! Ayah dan ibunya yang suka membully itu kalah telak kali ini!

"Sebanyak ini dalam 1 bulan? Kau serius? Wah Kim Jongdae jjang!" ucap Junmyeon takjub sambil membuka surat surat milik Jongdae lalu tertawa geli.

"Ada apa? Apanya yang Kim Jongdae jjang?" ucap suara lain yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ey yang habis kencan," Digoda seperti itu Jongin hanya tersenyum malu. Mata Jongin lalu beralih ke kotak yang ada di hadapan ayahnya.

"Oh aku juga punya! Tunggu sebentar."

Jongin beranjak ke kamarnya dan kembali lagi dalam waktu 3 menit.

"Ini milikku. Ada coklatnya juga, nah untuk ibu saja. Aku jjang juga kan ayah? Kim Jongin jjang kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk membuat Jongin bersorak senang. Ah anak-anaknya ini masih SMP tapi sudah jadi idola sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Dua kakak beradik itu sama sama tampan, sama sama pintar, yang satu hebat dance dan yang satu suaranya seperti nyanyian surga, dan poin penting bagi semua wanita adalah mereka kaya raya.

"Jongin-" Yixing menoel noel bahu anaknya.

"Ya?"

"Pacarmu bisa memasak tidak?"

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku punya pacar?"

"Kakakmu tentu saja."

Jongin memandangi Jongdae sebal sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya cengengesan. Susahnya punya kakak tipe ember bocor.

"Um, bisa sih."

"Ajak kesini yaaaa. Ibu mau memasak bersama."

"Iya nanti." Yixing bersorak.

"Kenapa senang sekali sih ibu?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ibu hanya ingin sekali kali memasak bersama anak perempuan. Kalian berdua kan laki-laki, tidak bisa diajak bermain didapur."

"Siapa bilang kami tidak bisa, bisa kok. Nanti siang mau kami bantu memasak tidak?" tawar Jongdae yang diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Tidak mau, nanti kalian membakar dapur." balas Yixing membuat kedua putranya mencibir.

"Kalau begitu, mau dibikinkan anak perempuan, tidak?" Junmyeon ikut memberi tawaran.

"Noooo!" Ini bukan Yixing yang menjawab, tapi Jongdae dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Handphone Jongdae tertinggal di depan tv sedangkan si pemilik sedang mandi. Tiba-tiba layar handphone itu menyala, rupanya ada pesan masuk. Yixing tanpa ragu membuka pesan di handphone Jongdae.

Dari : Hana

Besok bisa temani aku ke toko buku?

Yixing lalu menyeringai kecil.

.

.

"Jongdae,"

"Ya?"

"Pacarmu tadi mengirim pesan."

"Hah?"

Jongin dan Junmyeon yang tadi sibuk dengan makanan sekarang jadi tertarik juga.

"Tidak usah sok terkejut. Dia cuma minta ditemani ke toko buku. Temani saja, sekalian bayari ya. Siapa namanya? Oh Hana! Iya kalau tidak salah namanya Hana."

Jongin terbatuk batuk dan Junmyeon segera memberikan segelas air kepada Jongin yang mukanya memerah.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang terkejut berlebihan sih?"

"Jadi pacar kakak benar si Hana itu?"

"Kau kenal?" tanya Yixing bersemangat. Makan malam kali ini sepertinya akan jadi ajang pembullyan bagi Jongdae.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal Hana? Dia satu kelas dengan kakak. Oh, apa ibu ingat waktu kakak mengundurkan diri dari olimpiade? Karena kakak mengundurkan diri jadi waktu itu Hana yang mewakili sekolah, dan yaaah tentu saja dia menang. Dia kan pintar. Tapi lebih pintar kakak sih-"

"Jadi Jongdae mengundurkan diri agar pacarnya bisa maju?" tanya Junmyeon sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Jongdae, Jongdae hanya diam menatap piringnya.

"Aw romantisnya. Dia juara olimpiade? Tipe Jongdae sekali ya ayah," ucap Yixing sambil mencari dukungan dari sang kepala keluarga.

"Berarti yang aku lihat kemarin sore benar kakak dan Hana." ucap Jongin lagi.

"Kau melihat mereka dimana?" tanya Yixing selidik.

"Di halaman belakang sekolah, hanya berdua."

Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si adik dengan tatapan memelas tapi Jongin tidak peduli.

"Sedang apa mereka berdua di halaman belakang?"

"Bercium-"

"JONGDAEEEEE!" Ini teriakan Yixing ngomong-ngomong.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu lagi. Beberapa minggu setelah telinga Jongdae di jewer Yixing hingga memerah karena ketahuan mencium anak gadis orang di usianya yang baru 14 tahun.

Yixing tak hentinya tersenyum melihat makanan di atas meja makan, hasil kerjanya bersama dua gadis cantik pacar putranya. Uh senangnya bisa memasak bersama.

Setelah selesai makan siang dan kedua gadis pulang ke rumah masing-masing, seperti biasa keluarga Kim akan berkumpul di depan tv. Jongdae dan Jongin bermain PS sedangkan ayah ibu mereka berlovey dovey.

"Memasak bersama Hana dan Kana menyenangkan sekali. Ibu ingin anak perempuan ya ayah?"

"Mau sih tapi kalau jadinya laki-laki lagi bagaimana?"

"Tapi ibu maunya perempuan."

"Tapi kan ayah tidak bisa memastikan. Ah ibu bagaimana sih?"

Yixing merengut.

"Eyy jangan marah. Ya sudah bikin saja dulu. Siapa tau perempuan."

"AAAHHHH TIDAAAAAAK! KAMI TIDAK MAU PUNYA SAUDARA LAGI!"

END

Mau ulangan semester bukannya belajar malah bikin ff hwhwhw ini nih another story dari fab family. Maunya dibikin banyak sih kalo ada idenya tapi ya bikinnya ntar kalo ulangannya udahan. Ada yg kecewa ga sih si jongde sama jongin dipasangin sama oc bukan sama member ekso? Soalnya tuh gini, wa biasanya ngepair chenlay, chensoo sama kaisoo. Nah chenlay kan udah ga bisa, ya iyalah masa iya jongde pacaran ama emaknye, mau dibikin chensoo tapi ntar jongin di pair ama siapa dong? Biar adil dua duanya aja sama oc. Mana oc nya gada yang bener lagi. Itu nama Hana inget angka aja terus Kana itu nama tokoh fairy tail yang doyan banget minum minum. Kayak ga ada yang bagusan dikit gitu ya duh maafkan. Doain wa yang mau ulangan ya bruuuh. Udah ah, itu aja. Sori kalo ada typo, maklum lagi belajar pake app baru yuhuy. Jan lupa review yak!


End file.
